Sejarah Ulun
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Sejarah Arisin? Sejarah Kalimantan Selatan? Wah,tentunya banyak! Fic ini bermulai dengan Perang Banjar yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Antasari dan mendapat pertolongan dari Palangkaraya(suku Dayak) dan Semarang. Menjadi salah satu 8 Provinsi pertama, julukan 'Kota Seribu Sungai'-nya, memang panjang sejarahnya. (Author pengetahuannya terbatas, jadi tolong beritahu apa yang anda tahu!)


Perang Banjar, tahun 1859 sampai 1905.

Perang yang memiliki dua sebab, satu sebab umum dan satu sebab khusus. Sebab umumnya adalah, rakyat tidak senang dengan merajalelannya Belanda yang mengusahakan perkebunan dan pertambangan di Kalimantan Selatan, Belanda terlalu banyak campur tangan dalam urusan intern kesultanan, Belanda bermaksud menguasai daerah Kalimantan Selatan karena daerah ini ditemukan pertambangan batubara. Dan sebab khusus karena Pangeran Hidayatullah yang seharusnya menjadi Sultan Banjar tidak disetujui oleh Belanda yang kemudian menganggap Tamjidullah sebagai sultan yang sebenarnya tidak berhak menjadi sultan. Kemudian setelah Belanda mencopot Tamjidullah dari kursi sultan, Belanda membubarkan Kesultanan Banjar.

* * *

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Kalimantan Siblings © Star-BeningluvInd **

* * *

**_Sejarah Ulun_**

* * *

" Dasar mereka itu!" seorang pemuda dari suku Banjar mengutuk. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu di acak-acaknya, mata coklat gelapnya menunjukkan kemarahan mendalam, tingginya biasa-biasa saja, kulitnya berwarna sawo matang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dia berbeda jauh dari orang lain, dia adalah personifikasi. Ia seharusnya yang tertua antara kakak beradik Kalimantan tapi karena wilayahnya, mereka berpikir ulang, dia adalah personifikasi wilayah yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama Kalimantan Selatan.

" Sudahlah itu, Arisin." Kakaknya muncul dari belakang dan tersenyum lembut. Rambutnya hitam seperti adiknya dan panjang sampai pinggangnya, matanya coklat juga tapi lebih gelap dari adiknya, kulitnya sawo matang, dan bibirnya yang kecil itu terlihat imut. Dia sama juga dengan adiknya, seorang personifikasi. Personifikasi terpenting nusantara, Indonesia sendiri.

" Tapi kak! Mereka sewenang-wenangnya saja! Mereka bahkan membubarkan Kesultanan Banjar! Seperti apa saya bisa sabar!?" dia berteriak, semakin marah. Ia merasa bagai darahnya mendidih, pihak Belandan dengan sewenang-wenangnya membubarkan Kesultanan Banjar yang selama ini dia layani sebagai personifikasinya.

" Arisin! Aku datang!" seorang perempuan masuk dengan paksa. Perempuan ini tampak sepenuhnya mirip dengan Arisin tapi daripada tampan dan gagah, dia dapat dibilang cantik dan langsing dan memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang yang diikat. Tentunya perempuan ini juga personifikasi, dia adalah personifikasi Kalimantan Timur.

" Arinda. Kau tidak bisa baca suasana?" Arisin mendesis berbahaya.

" Astaga! Apa salahnya mendatangi kembaran aku yang sedang kesusahan? Aku bahkan membuat kue bingka! Aku juga jauh-jauh datang dari Samarinda! Tunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu!" Arinda melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, sedangkan Arisin hanya menghelakan napas berat.

" Ayo, duduk dulu. Kakak siapkan teh panas." Melati berjalan ke arah dapur.

" Terima kasih, Kak Melati!" Arinda tersenyum girang.

" Buat apa kau disini?" Arisin melirik kembarannya yang duduk berseberangan darinya dan terbatasi oleh sebuah meja.

" Tentunya untuk melihat seperti apa keadaan kembaranku. Ari… Tidak, Banjarmasin kau harus berhati-hati, kau harus menjaga kemarahanmu itu. Jika tidak kau akan rugi sendiri tapi di saat yang sama mungkin kau akan diuntungkan." Arinda tersenyum tapi mata coklatnya menunjukkan keseriusannya.

" Samarinda tersayang, aku tahu itu. Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Arisin balas tersenyum tapi tidak semanis Arinda, senyuman Arisin adalah senyuman jahil dan mengejek.

" Aku tinggalkan kalian sebentar saja, kalian sudah bertengkar. Banjarmasin! Samarinda! Berhenti sudah! Kita harus bersatu jika ingin merdeka." Melati membentak keduanya, membuat sepasang kembar itu merinding dan menundukkan kepala, fokus pada makanan dan minuman sendiri.

Pada pertengahan April, dua minggu sebelum perang Banjar pada tanggal 28 April 1859, Pangeran Antasari mengajak Pangeran Hidayatullah untuk bersama-sama melakukan perlawanan terhadap Belanda.

" Saudaraku, mari kita melakukan perlawanan terhadap Belanda!" ajak beliau.

" Saya terima!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berteriak dengan lantang.

" Siapa kamu!?" Pangeran Antasari dan Pangeran Hidayatullah langsung waspada.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Arisin Intana Dirgantara. Saya adalah Banjarmasin ini! Provinsi yang anda duduki ini. Saya telah lama tinggal dan mendengarkan perintah Kesultanan Banjar. Walau anda, Pangeran Hidayatullah tidak diterima oleh pihak Belanda sebagai sultan, saya akan tetap percaya anda adalah sultan karena anda telah dipilih oleh Sultan Adam!" Arisin berdiri didepan kedua tokoh besar itu, ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya disampingnya.

" Saya sudah tahu itu. Kakek saya sudah banyak bercerita tentang kamu, Banjarmasin." Pangeran Hidayatullah tersenyum lembut. Pangeran Antasari menjadi rileks sedikit.

Dua minggu kemudian, tepatnya 28 April 1859, Perang Banjar yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Antasari meletus, dengan jalan merebut benteng Pengaron sekaligus lokasi tambang Nassau Oranje milik Belanda, benteng diserbu bersama Panglima Perangnya Demang Lehan. Pertempuran di benteng Pengaron ini disambut dengan pertempuran-pertempuran di medan yang tersebar di Kalimantan Selatan, yang dipimpin oleh Haji Buyasin, Tumenggung Antaluddin, Pangeran Amrullah dan lain-lain.

" Arisin, kau betul-betul serius sekarang." Melati tersenyum sedih tetapi dia tampak berkecamuk dengan bermacam-macam perasaan.

" Kak Melati, saya tidak bisa berdiam diri saja di saat rakyat saya bertempur. Lagi pula, mungkin dari bermacam-macam perlawanan dari masyarakat, kakak bisa merdeka! Tidak hanya kakak, kami semua juga!" senyum Arisin, ia bersemangat.

" Tapi, diakhirnya kau terluka." Melati berkata, memegang tangan kanan milik adiknya yang diangkatnya dan diciumnya punggung tangannya.

" Kak, saya baik-baik saja. Semua ini untuk kakak, untuk tanah airku, tanah air Indonesia." Arisin membiarkan tangannya, dengan tangan sebelahnya dia mengelus belakang kakaknya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, sambil tersenyum dia tetap mengelus belakang kakaknya dengan kasih sayang.

Pertempuran mempertahankan benteng Tabanio bulan Agustus 1859, pertempuran mempertahankan benteng Gunung Lawak pada tanggal 29 September 1859; mempertahankan kubu pertahanan Munggu Tayur pada bulan Desember 1859, pertempuran di Amawang pada tanggal 31 Maret 1860 . Tumenggung Surapati berhasil membakar dan menenggelamkan kapal Onrust milik Belanda di Sungai Barito.

" Kak Araya!" Arisin dengan mata berbinar-binar mendekati kakak perempuannya. Tentunya, perempuan itu adalah personifikasi juga, dia adalah personifikasi wilayah yang sekarang bernama Kalimantan Tengah. Matanya, kulitnya sama dengan adiknya, dia sedikit lebih tinggi, rambut panjangnya dikuncir satu.

" Ada apa? Berisik!" Araya menatap personifikasi laki-laki Kalimantan Selatan itu dengan pandangan terganggu dan kesal. Padahal dia lagi enak-enak minum teh panas dan makan ketupat Kandangan.

" Kak! Tumenggung Surapati berhasil membakar kapal Onrust di Sungai Barito!" Arisin berlari dan berhenti ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan kakak perempuannya.

" Terus?" Araya bertanya, tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya dia merasa bangga.

" Kak! Tunjukkan sedikit ekspresi!" Arisin duduk di kursi berseberangan dari kakaknya.

" Arisin, sudah pulang?" Melati membawa semangkuk ketupat Kandangan dan the panas untuk adiknya yang telah pulang.

" Iya, kak!" Arisin tersenyum girang, bagai semua kemarahannya yang lalu sudah hilang.

" Oh iya! Semarang ada kirim surat." Melati memberi surat itu pada Arisin yang sudah mulai makan dengan lahap. Arisin memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai membaca surat itu sampai selesai. Melati dan Araya memandang pemuda itu dengan antusias.

" Arisin?" keduanya bertanya serempak.

" S-Semarang… Tidak! Jawa, tepatnya Jawa Tengah mau memberi pertolongan..." Arisin tersenyum gembira.

" Berarti bukan suku Dayak saja yang memberi pertolongan?" Araya kembali makan ketupat Kandangannya yang lama dibiarkan.

" Tidak bisa paham dengan apa yang aku katakan?" Arisin berkata dan kembali makan juga, selama makan keduanya tidak menatap satu sama lain, membuat kakak mereka yang menonton keduanya dari tadi mulai tersenyum mengerikan.

" Makan dengan baik kalau tidak aku buat kamar kalian berhantu…" Melati tersenyum mengerikan, membuat keduanya merinding ketakutan dan akhirnya makan seperti keluarga biasanya tapi bahan pembicaraan mereka adalah strategi perang.

* * *

**Tittle: **Sejarah Ulun: Sejarah Saya. (Bahasa Banjar)

**Kiniro**: Gimana? Asik? Apa? REVIEW!

**Arisin**: Berisik ah!

**Araya**: Arisin, diam! Teriakanmu membuat ketupatku tidak enak!

**Melati**: DIAM!

**Arisin/Araya**: *merinding*


End file.
